


It's a trap?

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Нелегальные гонки Нижних уровней Корусанта - место, где можно встретить самых разных разумных.Предупреждения: АУ, ООС, сомнительный обоснуй, смена POV в рамках повествования. Источник Тьмы под Храмом джедаев - собственность канона.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	It's a trap?

**Author's Note:**

> Вляпаться за полдня: пособие от Скайуокера.

Уровень 908 – далеко не самый шумный среди ярусов корусантского ойкуменополиса: слишком низко. Это через тысячу-другую этажей вверх надрываются динамиками кантины и бары, гремит реклама борделей и не стихает гул голосов над барахолками. На девятьсот восьмом для подобного чересчур пусто. В теории. На практике Люк всегда видел Уровень только таким: взбудораженным, плещущим азартом и страстью, оглушенным криками и рокотом механизмов.  
\- Ну, всё, ставку можно не делать, - мрачный голос с булькающим акцентом пробился через густой войлок шума, пролез между ударами металла по металлу. Люк ниже наклонился к спидеру и сделал вид, что ничего не интересует его сильнее, чем очередная проверка машины.  
\- Неужто Резаный вернулся? Его ж, говорят, грохнули еще в прошлом месяце! – второй голос был сиплым и тихим, будто его обладатель страдал ангиной.  
\- Хуже. Призрачный.  
\- Хаттовы потроха. Плакали мои денежки. Вот какого этот ситхов выкормыш каждый раз появляется прямо перед стартом?  
\- Понятно какого, - хохотнул первый голос. – Наверняка сговорился с кем-нибудь на трибунах.  
\- Может, это и не он вовсе? – с надеждой спросил сиплый. – Просто левый тип в броньке. А?  
\- Да хрен поймешь. Он же теперь прикид часто меняет, надоело, видать, что никто с ним летать не хочет. Но я как думаю – лучше любого мужика в доспехе считать Призрачным Гонщиком. Особенно если он появляется за пару минут до заезда, - голоса удалялись, и как Люк не напрягался, разобрать продолжение беседы не выходило. Но и начало захватило его до азартной дрожи в кончиках пальцев.  
Слышал ли Люк про Призрачного Гонщика? Ну разумеется! Он, может, и простой татуинец, но не первый раз бывает на девятьсот восьмом. Правда, до этого разговора Люк искренне считал, что Призрачный Гонщик – легенда. Вон, джавы верят в Затерянные Сады, фермеры – в Первого Брата, что спускается на землю в межзакатье. Должна же и у гонщиков быть своя сказка. Например, про человека в тяжелом доспехе, что выигрывает любой заезд. А может, и не человека вовсе. Лица он не открывает. Кто-то из завсегдатаев нелегальных гонок вообще был уверен, что под глухим шлемом живет пустота и что она вырвется наружу в тот день, когда Призрачного обойдут на трассе. Люк не знал, так ли это. Никто не знал.  
Впрочем, у него был реальный шанс проверить. Ведь за все свои визиты на Корусант Люк не проиграл ни одного заезда. А если Призрачный и правда окажется таким мастером… Люк предвкушающе усмехнулся. Это будет, как минимум, увлекательно.

На этот раз доспех был терракотово-красным, со светло-серыми полосами и эмблемой давно сгинувшего Братства Каана на левом плече. Звуковые фильтры шлема привычно снижали фоновый шум толпы, но обостренное восприятие и так плавилось в бурлящем кипятке чужих чувств: радости, разочарования, злости… Не одна крупная сделка сорвалась только что, не одна хитрая мошенническая схема полетела в тартарары нулевых уровней – на корм мутировавшим тварям подземелья. Что поделать, на планы всяких посторонних личностей Вейдеру обычно было плевать. И на работе, и в короткой – всего на полдня – увольнительной.  
Ревущая голосами и динамиками толпа обтекала высокую фигуру в броне, ведущую за бортовые крепления черный спидер. До старта оставалось четыре минуты. Как раз хватит, чтобы поставить машину на стартовую позицию и улыбнуться сквозь шлем распорядителю. Чем хороши нелегальные гонки – никаких проверок на соответствие стандартам. Что ты сумел прикрутить к спидеру, тем и пользуйся. Если, конечно, не взорвешься в процессе.  
По восприятию недобрым ощущением перемен резанула выхваченная из гула разговоров фраза. Вейдер еле заметно сбавил шаг, прислушиваясь.  
\- …и что, что Скайуокер? Не тот же самый!  
\- Понятное дело, не тот. Да только гоняет тоже неслабо. Может, сын?  
\- А даже если и так? Талант не унаследуешь!  
\- Эй, Скайуокер еще не проиграл ни одной гонки!  
\- Из пяти. Да сам посмотри на этого ворнскра, он сделает мальчишку на самосборке, как матерый даг – тви’лекскую девчонку!  
\- Поглядим еще!  
Раззадоренный таким отпором куаррен в запале грозил собеседнику-человеку небольшим острым кулаком, стриженная под мальчика панторианка с нарисованной на щеке птицей насмешливо говорила что-то на ухо невысокому забраку с выкрашенными радугой рогами, кивая на спорщиков. Вейдеру не было до них дела: оптика шлема уже выделила и приблизила один из силуэтов у стартовой линии. Выцветшая татуинская туника, выбеленные солнцами волосы, кирпичного цвета спидер почти гражданского вида – только кормовое отделение, где обычно расположен багажник, подозрительно вздуто. Вейдер усмехнулся под шлемом. Если чутье механика и опыт гонщика его не обманывают, с этой самосборкой придется потягаться. А уж какого хатта на ежемесячных гонках девятьсот восьмого уровня объявился некий подозрительный Скайуокер, он обязательно выяснит. После заезда.

Только в небе Вейдер чувствовал себя полностью свободным, и неважно, где это небо находилось: в атмосфере, среди звезд, промеж светящихся полос гипера… Сейчас вот – между девятьсот восьмым и девятьсот девятым уровнями, в сплетении опорных конструкций, покосившихся балок и вывалившихся из стен энерговодов. Небо мерцало огоньками жилых помещений, ревело раззадоренной толпой, хлестало потоками ветра. Сила пела вместе с ним, и спидер несся по трассе выпущенным на боевой курс истребителем, огибая препятствия за считанные сантиметры до столкновения.  
Предположение, сделанное перед началом заезда, подтвердилось: неказистый красно-кирпичный спидер с обшарпанными бортами оказался легкой и верткой машиной. Пару раз он, напряженно завывая двигателем, даже обходил Вейдера. Видимо, гонщик – то ли ловушка-приманка, то ли действительно Скайуокер – прикрутил к своему творению несколько запчастей от истребителя. Спидер – машина помассивнее кара, в нее и не такое запихать можно. Впрочем, и сам мальчишка в татуинской тунике умел воспользоваться своим преимуществом: чувствовался опыт. А еще вблизи, на расстоянии пары корпусов, Вейдер мог почувствовать то, что раньше скрывала бурлящая жизнью толпа зрителей. В молодом гонщике пела Сила, ликовала, сливаясь с ветром подземного неба, текла через тело стремительным потоком – и позволяла разминуться с очередной выныривающей из-за поворота трассы металлоконструкцией всего на несколько сантиметров. Не только умение, но и талант. Не только талант, но и одаренность. Правильно обученный, этот парень проведет звездный разрушитель через пояс астероидов… или всё-таки предпочтет истребитель?  
На коротком прямом отрезке трассы Вейдер позволил себе чуть повернуть голову и посмотреть в лицо сопернику. Выжженные до белизны волосы мальчишки растрепались, прилипли ко лбу, губы упрямо сжаты, лихорадочно горящий взгляд устремлен куда-то вперед, за все повороты и изгибы пути. Яростный азарт в клубящемся облаке Силы. Нет, точно не джедайский ученик. Те, кого воспитывают затаившиеся после падения Храма рыцари, просто не умеют чувствовать настолько ярко, всей своей сутью. Впрочем, сейчас-то какая разница? Позже выяснится!  
За считанные повороты до финиша мальчишка сумел вырваться вперед почти на полкорпуса – и, словно споткнувшись, еле заметно притормозил, на лице мелькнула растерянность. Вейдер, всерьез обозлившись, – поддаваться? Ему?! – плеснул в сторону противника волной возмущения и крепче сжал рычаги. Татуинец опомнился от секундного замешательства и бросил машину вперед, кажется, поддав ей под зад телекинезом. Поворот, другой, обогнуть рухнувший фрагмент какого-то технического сооружения – и оба спидера пересекли финишную черту. Разом, капот к капоту.  
С трибун доносился уже не рев, а невнятный вой, от которого едва заметно вибрировал терраклит пола. Вейдер неспешно вышел из спидера, поднял руку, приветствуя зрителей, и направился к распорядителю гонок.  
\- Ну что, неожиданно?  
\- Пожалуй, - немолодой дурос ошарашенно тряс головой.  
\- Фиксируем ничью? – краем глаза Вейдер следил, как вылезает из машины взмыленный татуинец.  
Дурос дернулся в замешательстве. На такой итог гонок, похоже, не ставил вообще никто, и теперь распорядитель справедливо опасался гнева разочарованных болельщиков.  
\- Ясно, - констатировал Вейдер. – Тогда фотофиниш.  
\- Это будет справедливо, - улыбнулся татуинец. Он уже подошел почти вплотную и теперь стоял рядом, блестя на Вейдера восхищенными глазами. Неудивительно. С такими способностями у парня просто не могло быть соперников здесь. И как его до сих пор не прирезали за порушенные ставки?..  
Фотофиниш показал победу Призрачного гонщика. Черный спидер с эмблемами исчезнувшего тысячу лет назад Братства обошел своего кирпичного собрата почти на полтора сантиметра.

Люк не проигрывал давно. Он смутно помнил, что это должно вызывать какие-то неприятные чувства: досаду, разочарование, обиду. Но сегодня радостное удовлетворение дрожало на кончиках пальцев даже сильнее, чем обычно. Кому, кроме зрителей, вообще есть дело до этих полутора сантиметров? Зато какая гонка была! И какой соперник!  
Призрачный равнодушно сунул в пояс кредитку с призовыми деньгами. Люк, помедлив, дотронулся до его брони:  
\- Слушай, ты ведь тут редко бываешь, да? Я тоже, шестой раз всего. Но жажду реванша! Давай спишемся, когда снова соберешься? А то не состыкуемся еще…  
\- Если хоть кто-нибудь узнает, когда появится на трассе Призрачный гонщик, на заезд не выйдет ни один из местных, - голос, искаженный вокодером, прозвучал глухо и невыразительно. Лицо Призрачного закрывала маска, но отчего-то Люк был уверен: он улыбается.  
\- Да какая разница, они всё равно отстали на десяток корпусов! А я и так приду!  
\- Нет.  
Люк с досадой прикусил губу. Хатт, ну вот почему, а? Впервые встретил действительно достойного противника, того, с кем можно сойтись на трассе не ради выигрыша, а просто для удовольствия – и повторить уже вряд ли удастся. Он ведь не всякий раз может вырваться на Корусант.  
\- Тогда давай спидеры отгоним подальше, - Люк понимал, что так липнуть к человеку невежливо и опасно, но прекратить не мог. – А то разберут еще на сувениры.  
Вокодер Призрачного донес отчетливое хмыканье.  
\- Скажи просто: ты хочешь реванша прямо сейчас.  
\- Хочу, - не стал отрицать Люк. – Да ладно, отлетим немного от трассы и разбежимся. Не собираюсь я за тобой следить.  
Призрачный еле заметно дернул закованными в дюрасталь плечами и залез обратно в спидер.  
\- Хорошо. Не отставай.  
Они стартовали под разочарованный вой зрителей, понимающих: им второй раунд уже не покажут.  
На этот раз полет не был таким яростным. Оба гонщика словно бы утолили первый, самый ненасытный голод и теперь смаковали свист ветра в ушах и гул моторов. Импровизированная трасса вилась кольцами пустынной змеи, огибала немногочисленные жилые районы. Пару раз по ним стреляли из ионок – на Нижних уровнях полно претендентов на чужой спидер – но промахивались.  
\- Ты зачем хотел мне поддаться? – сейчас они с Призрачным летели вровень, ширина коридора позволяла. Красно-серый шлем был повернут вбок, и создавалось впечатление, что гонщик совсем не смотрит на дорогу, только на спутника-соперника.  
\- Понимаешь, - Люк замялся. – Ты – живая легенда. Миф. Про тебя на трибунах рассказывают и у касс. А разбивать легенды – неправильно.  
\- Неправильно – подыгрывать легендам, а не рушить их, - хмыкнул Призрачный. – Не вздумай повторить, если встретимся еще раз. А то отвечу взаимностью.  
Люк энергично кивнул. Он, наверное, и сам бы не оценил, если бы спидер соперника начал замедляться прямо перед финишем. Глупо ожидать иного от Призрачного.  
Крутой поворот туннеля вывел их с девятьсот восьмого уровня на девятьсот седьмой. Они спускались всё ниже и ниже. Поблекло освещение, теснее сдвинулись сплетенные из дюрастали и пермакрита стены. Дважды спидеры вспугивали стаю нетопырок, устроившихся на ажурных конструкциях. Люк достал из-под приборной панели дыхательную маску. Конечно, на восьмисотых уровнях воздух еще вполне пригодный для людей, но лучше перестраховаться. На Татуине с больницами сложно. Надышишься чем-нибудь нездоровым – и лечись водой и прохладой. Или изволь платить немалые деньги.  
Возле широкой шахты, уводящей вниз, черный спидер с ломаными серыми линиями на капоте резко остановился.  
\- Дальше поодиночке, да? – Люк со вздохом нажал на тормоз. Он понимал нежелание Призрачного приводить в убежище незнакомого мальчишку, да еще и конкурента, но, хатт, с этим человеком было до жути приятно просто лететь бок о бок. Он, похоже, тоже умел слышать, как поет взрезаемый спидером ветер. Здесь, на Корусанте, этим могли похвастаться немногие.  
\- А тебе что, туда? – Призрачный наклонил шлем к шахте. Та распахивалась широким, вместившим бы небольшой шаттл провалом и уходила вертикально вниз, в непроглядную черноту.  
Люк кивнул.  
\- Ты знаешь, что сейчас над нами?  
\- Уровни, - Люк пожал плечами. – Много-много уровней. Несущие конструкции, мощные репульсорные платформы. Высотки и небоскребы. Люди и алиены.  
\- Над нами – руины Храма джедаев, - голос Призрачного оставался спокойным. – Здесь, под ними, никто и никогда не селился.  
\- Здорово, - признался Люк. – У вас на Корусанте все-таки слишком много народу. А тут тихо.  
\- Под Храмом спит древний источник Тьмы, - Призрачный говорил негромко, будто вспоминая. – Даже джедаи не рисковали соваться туда. Говорили, там водится… всякое.  
\- Водится, - согласился Люк. – Всякое. Я, например.  
Крестообразный визор Призрачного блеснул, отразив едва видный отсвет сверху.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты там живешь.  
\- Нет, что ты! – Люк мотнул головой. – Просто бывал пару раз.  
Он посмотрел на темный провал в терраклитовой корке улицы. Шахта дышала тишиной, съедала непрерывный, давно ставший фоновым шумом Нижних уровней гул механизмов. Голоса разумных остались где-то далеко за спиной, замолкли моторы обоих спидеров. Когда Призрачный успел заглушить двигатель?  
\- Люблю это место, - непонятно зачем сказал Люк. – Этот пролом очень глубокий, не знаю даже, на сколько уровней вниз уходит. Можно вообще отключить двигатель у спидера и падать, а тормозить только у самого дна. Тогда так тихо…  
\- А оно там есть? – осведомился Призрачный.  
\- Есть, я проверял. Но очень далеко.  
Призрачный невнятно хмыкнул.  
\- Похоже, у Скайуокеров и правда проблемы с инстинктом самосохранения.  
\- А ты знал кого-то из них? – удивился Люк. То, что легендарный гонщик назвал его по фамилии, странным не было: услышал, видимо, когда объявляли участников заезда. А вот такое мнение… на личном опыте основанное?  
\- Мои слова подтвердит любой, кто хоть раз встречался с генералом Скайуокером, - ответил Призрачный. – Ты ему, кстати, не родственник?  
Люк засмеялся. Глухое эхо дважды метнулось между опор и кануло вниз.  
\- Нет, конечно. Откуда у нас на Татуине генералы? Я сын того Скайуокера, что в детстве Бунта Ив выиграл. Ему тогда девять лет было. Исторический случай, даже в джавьих летописях остался.  
Он неловко, как и всегда в разговорах об отце, пожал плечами.  
\- Вот и я в папу пошел. Меня даже на Бунта Ив не пустили из-за фамилии. Только и остается, что на Корусанте гонять. Здешние трассы не хуже наших каньонов.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Призрачный. – Ты не смотри, что гонки девятьсот восьмого уровня собирают меньше народу, чем заезды на тысяча шестьсот двадцатом или две тысячи двенадцатом. Здесь в свое время сам император лихачил. По молодости лет.  
Люк хватанул ртом воздух, взгляд судорожно метнулся по фигуре собеседника. Глухой шлем, вокодер, скрывающая фигуру броня…  
\- Нет, - Призрачный, похоже, закатил глаза. – Я не император. И встретить его тебе не грозит. Его величество уже давно завязал.  
\- А не похоже, - пробормотал Люк. Догадка не хотела уходить, стучала в виски порывами песчаной бури.  
\- Однако, - голос Призрачного легко пробился через суматошные мысли, - если хочешь знать, когда-то меня звали Энакин Скайуокер.

Мальчишка смотрел на него ошалелыми глазами, явно борясь с желанием проморгаться. Вейдер терпеливо ждал, пока тот переварит новость, а сам то и дело вглядывался через оптику визоров в темные провалы-коридоры. Ну и где? Ведь даже самому тупому гаморреанцу понятно, что это ловушка. Не оказываются просто так наивные татуинские пареньки с подозрительно знакомыми фамилиями в одном заезде с Лордами ситхов. Его хотели подцепить, заставить проявить интерес – и он радостно попался в западню и теперь готов ее с удовольствием разнести… И что дальше?  
\- Который? – запинающийся голос мальчишки заставил Вейдера с сожалением признать: ловушка, кажется, несколько хитроумнее, чем обычные попытки покушения. Группа джедаев с сине-зеленой плазменной подсветкой из-за угла не выйдет. А жаль.  
\- Тот самый.  
\- Генерал или который выиграл Бунта Ив? – нетерпеливо переспросил мальчишка.  
\- Энакин Скайуокер, в девять лет выигравший Бунта Ив, в девятнадцать стал генералом, - сообщил Вейдер. – И выиграл еще много чего.  
\- А, - только и сказал мальчишка. Открыл рот, подбирая слова, потом закрыл его обратно. Вейдер ждал. Может быть, татуинца подослали сюда не просто для того, чтобы отвлечь ситха неожиданными новостями, а, скажем, затолкали в мозги пару ментальных закладок на немедленную атаку? Сила из мальчишки так и прет, если ударит со всей дури, небольшой шанс у него есть. Но Вейдер наговорил уже достаточно, чтобы активировать закладки тому, на кого так старательно вешают табличку «Скайуокер». Или здесь план похитрее? Хатт, учил же его в свое время мастер традиционной ситхской паранойе и распутыванию чужих интриг – и где результат?  
\- Трындец, - наконец выдал реакцию мальчишка. – Ну привет, что ли, папочка.  
Вейдер критически оглядел предполагаемого сына. Обалдением фонит на всю округу, как подорванный реактор, глаза уже стали более приличного для человека размера, Сила осторожно тянется пощупать собеседника… Зрачки не расширены, ритм дыхания в пределах нормы, пульс, насколько может донести сенсорный комплекс брони, тоже. Н-да. Ни следа работающих ментальных закладок. Обычная реакция крайне удивленного существа.  
\- А ты это как-то доказывать планируешь? – татуинец испытующе уставился на него.  
\- Любой медцентр Корусанта нам в помощь, - кивнул Вейдер. – Простейший анализ ДНК проведут везде. Мне, знаешь ли, тоже интересно, откуда ты у меня такой взялся.  
На самом деле, он несколько лукавил. Оставлять генетический материал в первом попавшемся учреждении было бы большой глупостью. Даже если подчистить все следы сразу же – стереть память персоналу, обнулить системы компьютеров вирусной атакой и сделать вид, что ничего не было, – остается шанс, что часть информации в процессе обработки утечет в единую медицинскую сеть Корусанта. Вот если посетить дворцовый медцентр…  
\- Я тут не знаю никого, - мальчишка замялся, без нужды одернул тунику. – Пойдем анализ делать – а нас и сдадут… кому-нибудь. Генерал Скайуокер ведь не случайно числится мертвым, да?  
Вейдер хищно улыбнулся под маской. Сейчас ему предложат отправиться в некий совершенно посторонний и абсолютно надежный медцентр. Вот сейчас.  
\- Может, лучше у нас на Татуине? – не обманул его ожиданий мальчишка. – Один такой тип, который за сотню-другую кредитов любого посетителя забудет, в Анкорхэде точно есть, дядя рассказывал.  
Вейдер кивнул. Всё становилось просто и понятно. Предполагаемого сына, судя по эмоциям, использовали втемную, чтобы он привел заинтересованного ситха в засаду. Одного, потому что прояснять собственные родственные связи в компании всего легиона или Черной эскадрильи ему, видимо, не должна позволить паранойя. Как же, вдруг кто-то подслушает и доложит, скажем, тому же императору? Ведь джедаи считают, что они с мастером спят и видят, как бы побольнее друг друга цапнуть…  
\- Несколько свободных дней у меня найдется, - продолжил Вейдер. – А у тебя есть корабль? Или знакомый контрабандист?  
\- Не корабль, - мальчишка запнулся, прикусил губу в сомнении, но всё-таки продолжил: - В общем, есть. Пойдем.  
Он нетерпеливо мотнул головой в сторону шахты.  
\- Твой ангар внизу? – уточнил Вейдер. В непроглядной глубине провала дышала Тьма. Что же получается, его ждет засада прямо в источнике? В таком случае, либо ожидающим там джедаям будет очень не по себе… либо это не джедаи.  
\- Это не ангар. Но нам туда.  
\- Мне уже интересно, - искренне произнес Вейдер.  
Два спидера, черный и кирпично-красный, падали в бездонную пасть темноты. Это действительно было тихо, только свистел взрезаемый металлом ветер да еле слышно гудела машина Вейдера. Татуинец свой мотор и правда заглушил и теперь летел вниз, в жадно распахнутые кольца Тьмы, увлекаемый только гравитацией. У Вейдера мелькнула мысль, что такими темпами джедая из парня уже не вырастит ни один магистр: слишком часто опускается он в источник другой Стороны. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему.  
Дно в провале было. Незадолго до того, как оптика шлема показала впереди размытую подземным мраком поверхность, красноватый спидер снова начал порыкивать мотором, замедляя падение. Приземлились они вровень, коснулись полями репульсоров истрескавшейся земли – или это был почти рассыпавшийся терраклит?  
\- Нам туда, - слова отдавались в глухой, нереальной для ойкуменополиса тишине неестественно звонко. – Тут недалеко.  
Мальчишка вылез из спидера и теперь вел его за бортовые крепления, а сам шел сбоку. Помедлив, Вейдер последовал его примеру. Пусть Сила и не отмечала присутствия живых и агрессивных существ, но об источниках Тьмы ходят разные слухи. Лучше иметь возможность увернуться от атаки.  
\- Это здесь, - в черно-белой картинке визоров угадывалась непонятная конструкция примерно в рост человека. Тут, похоже, был эпицентр Тьмы, ее потоки причудливо изгибались, обвивали случайно заглянувших в гости одаренных и плясали рваными тенями. Силовое восприятие почти погасло, в хороводе энергии Вейдер с трудом мог различить даже стоящего рядом татуинца. Что ж, в этом месте засада имеет шансы на успех. Возможно, мастер прав, и его стремление ломать любые западни исключительно изнутри однажды все же станет ошибкой?  
\- Подожди, я включу, - мальчишка протянул руку и дотронулся до конструкции. На миг вспыхнула, становясь различимой, его Сила. А затем темный металлический стержень раскрылся тремя лепестками, выпуская наружу странное синеватое свечение. Вейдер прищурился. Где-то он уже видел подобное…  
Когда над распахнутыми линиями загорелась карта галактики, Вейдер только выдохнул сквозь фильтры шлема. Ну да. Конечно. Интересно, джедаи вообще знали, что у них под Храмом ждет своего Ревана одна из Звездных Карт? Почти бесполезная сейчас, когда Звездная Кузница уничтожена, но все же легендарная. А может быть, именно поэтому над ней и построили Храм? Чтобы уж точно никто не добрался?  
\- Я знаю, это неправдоподобно звучит, - мальчишка передернул плечами, - но эта штука… в общем, она может соединяться с другими такими же. И перемещать к ним объекты. А вторая у нас на Татуине. Вот.  
Вейдер коротко хмыкнул.  
\- И кто тебе рассказал об этом?  
\- Я сам выяснил! – вскинул голову мальчишка. Потом чуть поник: - Тут интерфейс не на бейсике, не знаю этого языка. Всё приходится методом тыка настраивать. Я и про перенос случайно узнал.  
Шлем удачно скрыл невольную усмешку.  
\- Признавайся: подкрутил?  
\- Было дело, - вздохнул мальчишка. – Она сначала слушаться не хотела, зараза металлическая. Пришлось поработать отверткой.  
Вейдер, улыбаясь, едва заметно кивнул сам себе. Что ж, стоит признать: на этот раз джедаи – или кто там подстроил эту встречу – всё-таки проявили фантазию. И, похоже, откопали где-то его настоящего сына. Потому что кто, кроме Скайуокера, может подкрутить Звездную Карту, чтоб не ломалась тут почем зря? Знать бы еще, где и когда генерал и победитель Бунта Ив ухитрился этого сына сделать…  
\- Нужно встать в рабочую зону и представить себе Татуин, - прервал его мысли голос мальчишки… Люка. – Она как-то считывает образы. Я не сразу нашел путь на Корусант, сначала в какой-то зелени вылез. Там такие деревья были! Больше местных высоток!  
\- Повезло еще, что деревья, а не десяток километров воды над головой, - хмыкнул Вейдер. Ладно, откуда у него взялся сын, можно будет разобраться по ходу дела. Сейчас нужно выяснить, кто все-таки ждет их на том конце прохода. Не мог же Люк действительно пересечься с ним случайно?  
\- Пожалуй, - Люк поежился и шагнул в синеватый свет, ведя за собой спидер. – Вот сюда вставай. Нет, лучше на капот сядь, тут для двоих тесновато. И подумай о Татуине. Песок там, камни всякие…  
Свечение затянуло линзы шлема, размыло контуры стен. Опасности не чувствовалось, и Вейдер послушно представил себе пейзажи Татуина: простирающиеся от самой окраины города бескрайние барханы, источенные ветрами скалы, тяжелый полуденный жар… А ведь он сам впервые видел Звездную Карту в очень похожем месте. Только под одним солнцем.  
Сила полыхнула коротко и яростно, и рисунок подземного уровня перед глазами сменился выщербленной от древности каменной кладкой.  
\- Вот! – гордо заявил Люк. Огляделся. – Э-э-э, только мы, похоже, промазали…  
Вейдер прислушался к Силе и с трудом подавил желание от души выругаться. Ну конечно. Что за воспоминание мелькнуло у него в голове во время активации Карты? О том, как он в первый раз похожую видел. А когда он ее видел? Правильно, еще падаваном его с тремя такими же юными оболтусами отправили ловить парочку отступников на планету, чье истинное имя за последние века надежно скрылось под нейтральным словом «Морабанд». Восхитительно. Просто восхитительно.  
\- Нет, Люк, мы скорее попали, - отстраненно произнес он, чувствуя, как за пределами скрывающего Карту сооружения хищным цветком разворачивается чье-то внимание. – Держись у меня за спиной и веди себя вежливо. Коррибанские Лорды порой слишком любят гостей.

Они прыгнули куда-то не туда. Куда-то совсем, напрочь не туда. Дело было даже не в том, что потрескавшаяся каменная кладка не сильно напоминала светлый песчаник пещеры, где Люк в прошлом году отыскал странный механизм. Тяжелое, душащее ощущение чужого взгляда ознобом проходило по спине, а застывшая в затхлом воздухе опасность заставляла колени подгибаться, а сознание – судорожно пытаться запустить повторное перемещение. Срочно, очень срочно, плевать, что в тот раз, среди деревьев, прыгнуть назад удалось только через несколько минут, наверняка можно как-то ускорить перезагрузку!..  
\- Не дергайся, не успеешь, - спокойно произнес Призрачный… Энакин. Звать его отцом даже про себя Люк пока опасался: а вдруг ошибка, вдруг генетический тест не покажет ничего общего? – Просто не высовывайся и молчи, пока к тебе не обратятся напрямую. Здесь у тебя права голоса пока нет.  
Он повернулся, как-то по-особенному расправив и без того широкие плечи, поднял закованную в глухой шлем голову и проговорил:  
\- Приветствую, Лорд Садоу.  
Тени у выщербленной стены шевельнулись, и из камня выступил высокий гуманоид в тяжелой броне, странно полупрозрачный и слегка светящийся. Ощущение опасности расходилось вокруг него кольцами, ластилось к ногам. Люк невольно сдвинулся на полшага в сторону, отступая за спину Энакина.  
\- И ты здравствуй… падаван, - жесткое нечеловеческое лицо искривила короткая усмешка. – Как видишь, мы все же оказались правы тогда. Ты вернулся.  
Энакин раздраженно дернул плечами.  
\- И, как я погляжу, на темном пути ты добился более ярких успехов, - слабо отсвечивающие золотым глаза прошлись по его фигуре. – А твое появление здесь… необычно.  
\- Мы обязательно удовлетворим ваше любопытство, Лорд Садоу, - размеренно произнес Энакин. – И ваше, и иных Лордов.  
\- Чтобы не пересказывать одно и то же десяток раз? – хмыкнул призрак. Да, это определенно был призрак, теперь Люк вспомнил, как их описывали контрабандисты в кантинах. Выходит, такое и в самом деле существует? – Разумно. Что ж, идите наверх. Я не стану мешать вам покинуть гробницу.  
\- Благодарю, Лорд Садоу, - Энакин несильно склонил голову и зашагал куда-то вперед. Люк поспешно последовал за ним. Взгляд невольно метался по помещениям, выхватывая в полумраке новые и новые образы. Вытертые временем стены, где поверх искусной резьбы вьется узор неглубоких трещин. Тонкий цветочный орнамент на полу, припорошенный песком. Провалы коридоров, отходящих в непроглядную черноту. Лестницы, переходы… чьи-то кости в дверном проеме.  
\- Ты прав, малыш, - негромкий смех заставил вздрогнуть. Призрак никуда не делся и теперь шел рядом с ними, двигаясь чуть быстрее, чем подобает воплотившемуся в реальность ночному кошмару. – Здесь катастрофически не прибрано.  
\- Прошу прощения, Лорд, - пробормотал Люк. Энакин остановился и, повернувшись, положил руку ему на плечо. Скрытые дюрасталевой перчаткой пальцы чуть сжались, крестообразный визор маски встретился с искрящимися золотом глазами призрака. Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило, а затем Энакин отпустил его и снова зашагал вперед. Люк, дернувшийся за ним, успел заметить легкую усмешку на полупрозрачном лице.  
Снаружи был ветер. Он вился между обступивших долину красноватых скал, гнал под ногами легкий, не похожий на татуинский песок. У Люка мелькнула мысль, что воздух здесь должен быть не таким затхлым, как в пещере, и дыхательную маску можно уже и снять, но лишние движения почему-то показались неуместными. Здесь, в долине, распахнувшейся среди изрезанных ветром гор, всё было слишком застывшим. Неподвижным. Будто замер и дрожит налитый жаром день перед песчаной бурей.  
\- Приветствую Лордов, - искаженный вокодером голос Энакина вспорол нависшую над головой тишину. Зашелестели у ног пересыпаемые ветром песчинки, стукнул где-то очень далеко сорвавшийся со скалы камень. – Приветствую и говорю им…  
Люк сам не понял, что заставило его сделать шаг вперед, так, чтобы оказаться перед Энакином. Широкие, закованные металлом ладони легли ему на плечи непривычной тяжестью.  
\- Вот сын мой, Люк Скайуокер, моя кровь и моя Сила. Я, Лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер, рожденный Энакином Скайуокером, стою за его спиной. И да услышат Лорды Коррибана мои слова.

Тихий шепот Силы стелился по долине, кружился невидимой поземкой вокруг застывшего столбиком Люка. Тот явно понял, что реагировать вслух на столь неожиданную информацию не стоит, но удерживать эмоции не мог и теперь фонил изумлением похлеще, чем на Корусанте. Что ж, повод у него был.  
Да, особенно весело выйдет, если это окажется не его сын. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не имеет никакого значения. Слово сказано. Не оставлять же перспективного одаренного, а возможно, и потомка, на поживу Лордам? В конце концов, не окажется кровного совпадения – усыновим и в ученики возьмем. А если Люк станет отбиваться, можно познакомить его с мастером. Пусть объяснит, что лучше быть сыном главнокомандующего, чем, скажем, учеником императора.  
Возле входов в гробницы уже проявились слабо светящиеся силуэты. Один из них оформился в знакомую по прошлой встрече женскую фигуру.  
\- Хороший сын, - протянула Леди КсоКсаан, вглядываясь в Люка. – Сильный.  
\- Только что ж необученный-то такой? – недовольно бросил другой призрак. Тогда, при первом посещении Коррибана падаван Скайуокер его не видел и не мог сейчас узнать в лицо.  
\- Я только сегодня нашел его, - спокойно ответил Вейдер. Перед Лордами Коррибана куда безопаснее признаться, что обнаружил неучтенного потомка случайно, чем показать равнодушие к его образованию. За последнее могут и на опыты пустить. Чтобы не подавал дурного примера подрастающему поколению.  
Резкий смех сплелся с недовольным хмыканьем.  
\- Ох уж это джедайское воспитание, вечно оно оборачивается неожиданными последствиями, - Лорд Кресш скалился в недоброй улыбке. – Скажи, бывший падаван, ты хоть вспомнил, что за счастливица подарила тебе дитя?  
\- Нет, - не стал скрывать Вейдер. – Но догадываюсь. За время войны я оказывался во многих госпиталях и не всегда был в состоянии контролировать обстановку.  
Плечи сына – пора привыкать звать его так – под пальцами напряглись. Похоже, о возможности родиться благодаря усилиям какой-нибудь предприимчивой медработницы, возжаждавшей ребенка от героя войны, он до этого не думал. Что неудивительно.  
\- Воин, постоянно получающий ранения, – дурной воин, - буркнул призрак в полном доспехе. Его Вейдер тоже не знал.  
\- А справишься с обучением? – вкрадчиво спросила Леди КсоКсаан. – Ты упустил много времени, и твой сын уже не младенец. Сколько ему – пятнадцать, шестнадцать?  
\- Может быть, лучше сразу оставишь его здесь? – улыбка Лорда Садоу заставляла невольно подбирать Силу в готовности атаковать.  
\- Справлюсь, - Вейдер крепче сжал руки на плечах Люка. – Он не первый, кого я учу Силе.  
Хотя с Галеном ситуация, конечно, была иной.  
\- Даже в твоем… положении? – в голосе Лорда Кресша проскользнула едва заметная брезгливость. Вейдер раздраженно сощурился. Вот кто бы сомневался, что взглядам призраков доспехи не помеха.  
\- Мое положение функционально, Лорд Кресш. Я мог бы потратить пять-десять лет, чтобы овладеть темным исцелением и улучшить собственное состояние. Но у меня, в отличие от многих присутствующих здесь, империя. И флот. Я предпочту заняться их проблемами, которых за это время успею решить куда больше.  
Лорд Кресш раздраженно выдохнул сквозь зубы. На лице Лорда Рагноса – его Вейдер не видел раньше, но узнал по изображениям – мелькнула еле заметная улыбка.  
\- Хорошо, учи своего сына, - голос молчавшего до этого времени Лорда Полла заставил собравшегося было что-то сказать призрака в полной броне резко осечься. – И пусть он станет достоин имени и звания, которые ты носишь теперь. Лорды Коррибана свидетельствуют твои слова, Энакин Скайуокер.  
\- Но если поймешь, что не справляешься, прилетай, - лениво протянул кто-то из-за спины. – Поможем.  
Вейдер коротко наклонил голову. Хатт, отчего он не мастер и не привык с детства искать все эти вторые и третьи смыслы в словах? Гадай потом, что имел в виду призрак, называя его джедайским именем…  
\- А сейчас, - Леди КсоКсаан предвкушающе улыбнулась, - расскажи нам, бывший падаван, как ты оказался здесь. Мы не отследили Шторма Силы, и на планету не садился корабль.  
Вейдер чуть расслабил руки. Главная проблема уже решена. Люк Скайуокер предъявлен миру и Лордам как его сын. Неважно, родные ли они на самом деле по крови, теперь придется соответствовать. Но лучше так, чем обнаружить позже, что сын действительно был настоящим, а ты позволил Лордам забрать его поразвлечься.  
Осталось решить вторую задачу: как уйти с Коррибана.  
\- В гробнице Лорда Садоу находится древний ракатанский артефакт, Звездная Карта, - начал он. – На ряде иных планет также есть аналогичные устройства. Удалось выяснить, что в определенном режиме они могут перебрасывать между собой пользователя и иные объекты, помещенные в рабочую зону. К сожалению, настройка точки выхода пока не отличается особенной точностью.  
\- В самом деле? – переспросил Лорд Садоу. Судя по задумчивому лицу, он уже предвкушал, что именно потребует с коллег за доступ к ценному артефакту. – И как же ты сумел вывести аппаратуру на режим?  
Вейдер помедлил, подбирая слова. Как бы повежливее сформулировать «методом тыка отверткой»?  
\- Это не он, это я, - в паузу вклинился Люк, заставив Вейдера зло ругнуться про себя и плотнее сплести Силу вокруг сына. Какого хатта вылез? Велели же молчать! Дурной мальчишка, весь в него… - Там была такая фигурная дырка у основания, я в ней отверткой поковырял, и тогда вылетело такое табло голографическое, и по нему надо еще стукнуть пару раз…  
\- Избавь нас от подробностей, - закатил глаза незнакомый Вейдеру призрак. – Мне больно слышать о настолько изощренном издевательстве над бесценным творением древней цивилизации. Думаю, нам всем будет лучше просто посмотреть на процесс. Ведь вы, Скайуокеры, сможете запустить Карту на Коррибане?  
Люк решительно кивнул.  
\- Тогда понаблюдаем, - согласился Лорд Полл. – Это может стать началом занимательного проекта. Садоу, открой доступ в гробницу. А ты, Энакин Скайуокер, иди к Карте.  
Вейдер развернулся и, сняв левую руку с плеча сына, направился внутрь строения. Правую он так и не разжал. Люк мелкими торопливыми шагами шел перед ним, то и дело порываясь оглянуться. С самого начала разговора у него ни разу не было возможности посмотреть на Вейдера. Ничего, успеет еще. Особенно если Карту не заклинит в самый интересный момент.

К счастью, голографическое табло из местного механизма вылезло без проблем. И даже натыкать в нем нужные настройки удалось. По крайней мере, Люк надеялся, что они нужные: языка, поддерживаемого интерфейсом Карты – или как там ее называл Энакин? – он так и не выучил.  
В рабочую зону они зашли вместе. Спидеры так и стояли внутри не успевшего потухнуть синего свечения: отблескивал полировкой черный, притерся к нему поцарапанным бортом кирпично-красный.  
\- Корусант, - коротко приказал Энакин. Люк кивнул и воскресил в памяти дрожащий маревом мрак, растрескавшийся от древности терраклит пола и стен и абсолютную тишину, так непохожую на вечную песню татуинской пустыни. На полупрозрачных существ с жадными взглядами, обступивших их тесным кольцом и ощупывающих чем-то невидимым, он старался не обращать внимания. Их нет, и точка.  
Ползущий по позвоночнику страх оказался прекрасным стимулом: через миг их обняла глубокая темная тишина. Люк судорожно выдохнул и подавил желание присесть на один из металлических лепестков. Мало ли, нажмет еще что-нибудь не то…  
\- Н-да, - произнес Энакин, помолчав. – Хорошо полетали.  
\- Что-то мне не хочется на Татуин возвращаться, - Люк надеялся, что голос у него не очень дрожит. Картина, в которой он прыгает домой, а оказывается – один! – среди этих существ, жаждущих продолжить изучение Карты, отпечаталась в голове до жути ярко.  
\- Я в ближайшее время тоже не рискну пользоваться подобным транспортом, - согласился Энакин. – Тебя на Татуине ждут?  
\- Да, дядя с тетей будут волноваться, - Люк прикусил губу. – Они, конечно, привыкли, что я в пустыне по несколько дней мотаюсь, но все же…  
\- Только они?  
\- Ну да. Кто ж еще-то? – не понял Люк.  
\- Те, кто слил тебе сведения о Звездной Карте. Обо мне, - пояснил Энакин.  
\- Я сам! – Люк возмущенно вскинул голову. – Я ее в пещере нашел! А про тебя и не думал вовсе…  
Он проглотил конец фразы и наконец обернулся. Энакин стоял за его спиной, всё такой же недвижимый и массивный. Молчащая терракотовая статуя. Пальцы, еще в долине до боли стиснувшие плечо Люка, медленно-медленно разжимались.  
\- Я просто хотел познакомиться с человеком, который так здорово летает, - пробормотал Люк. – Я не знал, что ты… это…  
\- А так уж вышло, что я именно «это», - хмыкнул Энакин и наконец отпустил его. – Ладно, с тем, насколько случайно ты появился на гонках, мы еще разберемся. Закрывай Карту. Кстати, не замечал, она после прыжка остается развернутой или автоматически схлопывается?  
Люк пожал плечами и вытащил спидеры из рабочей зоны. Три черных лепестка вздрогнули и начали подниматься, сходясь в одной точке.  
\- Соблюдайте технику безопасности при действиях с незнакомыми артефактами, - проговорил Энакин, дождавшись, пока сияние погаснет полностью. – Хорошо. Поехали.  
Окутанные полумраком стены плыли мимо – на этот раз не вверх, а вниз.  
\- Куда мы летим? – прервал молчание Люк через полчаса, когда вязкая тишина самых нижних уровней уже сменилась гулом автоматических транспортников, музыкой и голосами.  
\- В дворцовый медцентр, - Энакин не поворачивался к нему, напряженно уставившись на дорогу. – Я назвал тебя своим сыном и не отрекусь от своих слов. Но мне все же хотелось бы узнать, насколько велики мои основания утверждать это.  
Люк кивнул. Ну да. У него ж отец – Вейдер. Имеет право пользоваться правительственными заведениями. Там-то наверняка секретность на уровне. Хатт. Во что он умудрился вляпаться?  
Верхние уровни Корусанта полыхали огнями, гудели ровными линиями транспортных путей в небесах. Спидер Энакина мчался вне проложенных дорог, и Люку приходилось полностью сосредоточиться на управлении, чтобы просто удержаться у него на хвосте. Летать наверху, за границами привычного девятьсот восьмого, оказалось куда сложнее, чем на трассе. Даже ведомым у Призрачного гонщика.  
Тяжелая, чем-то напоминающая пирамидальные строения Коррибана громада дворца надвинулась внезапно – или это Люк слишком вцепился взглядом в спидер Энакина и не смотрел вокруг? Они повернули раз, другой, снизились и опустились на небольшую посадочную площадку. Энакин вылез из спидера и молча пошел вперед. Люк пристроился за его плечом. Шаги отдавались в опустевшей от пережитых эмоций голове звонким ритмом.  
Он не считал коридоры и не глядел на проходящих мимо разумных. Впрочем, последних и было как-то немного, Люк считал императорский дворец куда более людным местом. Может, отец вел его служебными ходами? Отец. Н-да.  
Когда очередная дверь впереди раскрылась мигающим огоньками аппаратуры залом, Люк почувствовал изрядное облегчение. Сейчас всё выяснится. Хотя Энакин вроде говорил, что это уже ни на что не повлияет?

Сложный комплекс аналитического оборудования, способный разложить на отдельные генетические составляющие даже тварь ситхской алхимии, в последний раз пискнул сигналом обработки информации и вывел на экран результат. Вейдер вгляделся в ровные цепочки символов и испытал непреодолимое желание потрясти головой. Что ж, независимый источник подтвердил: основания называть Люка Скайуокера своим сыном у него есть. Самые неопровержимые. И кого ж ему благодарить за такой подарок? Ведь не может быть, чтобы это действительно было всего лишь случайностью…  
От входа потянуло Тьмой и Силой. Разумеется. Мастер не мог не заметить, что из увольнительной он вернулся в непривычном душевном смятении.  
\- Ну что, Вейдер, долетался?  
От голоса Палпатина успевший то ли задремать, то ли просто провалиться в прострацию Люк вздрогнул и попытался вскочить с койки. Пришлось срочно придавливать, не давая дергаться. Вот что за неугомонный мальчишка! То с Лордами Коррибана пообщаться лезет, то с матерым бэйнитом…  
\- Говорил ведь, не доведут тебя до добра эти гонки, - судя по легкой улыбке в уголках глаз, Палпатин пребывал в хорошем настроении. Может, ностальгия накрыла?  
\- Уже довели, мастер, - Вейдер перехватил требовательный взгляд Люка и чуть кивнул. Да. Результат положительный. – По итогам заезда я нашел, во-первых, сына, во-вторых, в его же лице аппрентиса, в-третьих, возможный проход к Звездной Кузнице, и, в-четвертых, общий язык с Лордами Коррибана.  
Последнее, конечно, несколько преувеличено, но факт остается фактом: вышел сам и вывел сына – значит, действовал правильно.  
\- Это за полдня? – кротко уточнил Палпатин. Глаза его смеялись. – И ты еще удивляешься, Вейдер, что я редко отпускаю тебя в увольнительные. Боюсь, в следующий раз ты мне так Ревана отыщешь. И тоже на трассе.  
\- Реван мертв, - отрезал Вейдер. – Максимум, я вернусь из заезда в компании его призрака. Но и это маловероятно: Призрачный гонщик здесь я.  
\- И, кстати, почему это аппрентис именно твой? Мне, может быть, тоже пригодится, – сейчас Палпатин говорил уже серьезнее, его Сила неспешно ощупывала Люка. Тот смотрел на императора окончательно ошалелыми глазами и, кажется, порывался что-то спросить. Наверное, отчего тот больше не летает на таких замечательных гонках.  
\- Люк унаследовал мой талант к мечу-деру, - пояснил Вейдер. Теперь озадаченный взгляд уперся в него. Сын, похоже, пытался угадать: это его похвалили или обматерили? – К тому же, я уже представил его Лордам Коррибана.  
В Силе потянуло отчетливым недовольством.  
\- Скайуокеры, - вздохнул Палпатин. – Вечно вы шустрые, как истребитель на форсаже. Пусть будет так, Вейдер. Но следующего своего потомка сначала приведешь ко мне. Для знакомства.


End file.
